Little Blessing
by sarahfan
Summary: My sequel to 'Princess Of New York', Sarah and James have another great adventure as they prepare to have their lives changed forever. Rated PG-13 for some 'married people' scenes.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Liberty's Kids' or any of it's characters. This story is my sequel to 'Princess Of New York', and I hope you like it as much as you did my first...

LITTLE BLESSINGS

The sun shone high in the late afternoon sky, warming everything it touched. Sarah Hiller sighed as she stirred the stew she was cooking upon the stove, glancing outside every so often. Her dear husband of one year had been gone for some time now, covering a story in New Jersey for their newspaper, The Rising Sun. This was the first time in the year that they had been married that they were separated from each other for a long period of time, and while Mrs. Adams had warned her to be prepared for this, no one could have warned her how lonely it could be. Even with the many letters they had written to each other, nothing could replace the warmth of his touch, the tenderness of his kisses, the kindness and friendship they had always shared, even when they were rival reporters for Dr. Franklin's Pennsylvania Gazette. She missed her dear husband terribly, especially since he had not written to her in weeks. She tried to keep herself busy by going out and getting stories, posting the parts of the stories James had sent her, setting the type and distributing the paper. She even posted up news from France Henri sent her, after she had made sure to write to James and tell him. Moses frequently came over to help her out, often joking about the 'good old days', but it just wasn't the same.She had had a few friends over to talk, or she had gone to their homes, but the emptyness she felt without James was always there. She was so very worried about her dearest, especially since she had recently found out something that affected both her and James and she was eager to tell him. She had not even told her mother this news because she wanted HIM to know this first and foremost. But with her going so long without a letter, she didn't even know when he was coming home, even if she should make more stew. She put the stove out and went to stare out the window again, not being very hungry yet. She longed for her husband and prayed he was safe, whereever he was. 

Suddenly she heared a familar sound right outside, a sound she hadn't heared for a long, long time. The sound of a horse riding up to the house..the sound of JAMES'S horse! She turned around and raced for the entrance to the house. As if her wish was granted, there was her dear husband throwing open the door and looking around for her. "Sarah?" he called. His eyes lit up as they met hers, glad and relieved to see her as she was him. "Sarah!" he called as she raced into his arms happily. Throwing his arms around her, he swung her up and spun her around happily before setting her down and kissing her tenderly. The kiss grew and grew and their arms wrapped even tighter around each other. She laid her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hair lovingly. "Oh, Sarah, I missed you so much," he whispered in her ear.

"I missed you as well," she answered. "So much..oh James, what kept you?! I haven't heared from you in weeks!!"

"The story was finished sooner than expected," he began to explain. "I wanted to surprise you..that's why I didn't write. God, I missed you...I missed having you near me..you have no idea how lonely I was.." he captured her lips again in an even deeper kiss. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a poke of sweetments he had gotten for her. "For you," he smiled.

"Yum!" she said happily, taking them and putting them on the table next to her. "Thank you..oh, James I missed you," she threw her arms around him again, hugging him tightly. "I was so lonely without you..so lonely."

"I was as well," James answered, capturing her lips again, kissing her again and again. He stroked her hair loveingly, whispering her name, kissing her all over her face. Gentily he kissed her cheek, her forehead, her nose, her chin..his lips moved down her neck. Sarah smiled as the feeling she had when James kissed that one tender spot on her neck she loved came back....a feeling she had almost forgotten.

"James.." se whispered.

"Sarah.." he answered as he kissed her again. He slowly removed her hair ribbon, letting her long red hair spill down. He buried his hands in it, feeling it, laying his cheek against it. He lifted her face..for a few moments gazing into her eyes before kissing her again..but this time letting it grow and escalate, letting his hands run all over her hair, leting them trail down his wife's back, tenderly rubbing it, whispering her name again and again...."I missed you.." he said. "I love you so much..I love you so much..."

Sarah suddenly pulled away as she realised the door was still wide open! "James..I love you..but the door is wide open! This isn't proper..what if someone sees us?" James smiled at her and closed the door. He leaned against it, making sure it was locked.

"Come here," he whispered, drawing her near. The kisses grew more and more passionate. "You just don't know what it's like..thinking of you all the time..not being able to see you. Even when I was covering the story...you were on my mind. I couldn't wait to get back. It's funny, Sarah..for the first time I didn;t care too much about a story..I just wanted to get home and be with you."

"I felt so empty without you," Sarah confessed. "I know we've ben separated from each other numerous times before..sometimes longer than this..but this time it was so different.."

"I guess because we weren't married then," James said. He drew his wife into his arms and kissed her deeply and pasionately with all the love he had in his heart. Grinning, he swung her into his arms happily and continued kissing her face as he began to carry her upstairs."

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked happily.

"I'm carrying you to bed," James said, kissing her neck.

"What?" James..it's the middle of the afternoon!" Sarah said, but she couldn't help laughing as he swung open the door.

"So?" he asked. As he laid her down upon the bed and kissed her again, trailing his lips to her neck and gentily moving part of her collar to one side to kiss her some more. On impulse she removed the tie in his hair, letting his blond tresses spill down. 

"This is really not proper.." Sarah began.

"They don't have to know," he said, pointing to the window. "Sarah..I love you and I missed you so much...it's still early..and I can't wait for tonight. I've spent too much time laying in empty beds in hotels..longing for you near me..wanting to feel you...not being able to..I love you Sarah..please let me love you right now.."

Sarah looked into his eyes, buring with the familar tenderness, honestly and love....and she smiled as she drew the curtain and reached for him, kissing him deeply as they fell upon the bed. 

* * *

Sarah stretched her arms up over her head and opened her eyes. "What time is it?"she thought, still pretty sleepy. "What DAY is it?" She moved a bit in the bed, temporarily stunned to see a bare arm wrapped around her waist..until she remembered who it belonged to. She turned around to gaze upon the sleeping form of her husband. She twirled her wedding band happily. .It had been so long since she had seen him, he even looked hansome while he was sleeping quietly. She tried to sit up while not disturbing him and gasped when she saw the darkness of night peeking out from behind the curtain. Goodness, when did it get so late?! She had a supper to prepare! She attempted to disentangle herself from the bed without waking her beloved. The sheets were all twisted up, one of the pillows had fallen to the ground after hours of lovemaking. She quietly managed to get her legs out of the bed and reached over to find her shift...when she felt two strong bare arms go around her and her husband's tender kisses on her back. 

"Where are you going?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Downstairs to prepare supper," Sarah said, smiling.

"Not hungry," James said. "Come here," he gentily drew her back onto the bed. Before she could stop herself Sarah felt herself bring her head back and rest it tenderly against him. He pushed her hair back, all the while whispering her name.

"Mmm...but James, the dinner might be stone cold..and." she said suddenly as an urgent thought came into her head. "And..I must tell you something.."

"Please..let me say something first," James said seriously as he took her face into his hands. "Sarah..I know I've been saying and saying how much I missed you...but I do mean it with all my heart. For so many weeks I've been in one hotel after another, staying with one person after another..and while that always excited me, this time all I could think about was you. Every single night I was reaching for you...thinking you were right next to me..but reminding myself you weren't. I longed to feel your arms..to stroke your hair.,to lay right next to you. It nearly drove me crazy, thinking about you..never being able to come near you." He gazed upon her..the sliver of moonlight shining down upon her. Her hair was all tangled and stood out every which way, her eyes were still a bit sleepy..but the brightest green, her wedding band glistened in the pale light from the window, she looked a bit out of breath..

In other words...she was absolutely beautiful.

"I've seen so many things, and met so many people, Sarah Hiller..and you are the most beautiful one in the entire United States of America. Every single day I'm with you, I wonder how I got so lucky. I love you always, and I'll love you for the rest of my entire life." He reached down and kissed her with all his love. Sarah could feel the familar feeling rise up inside her and wrapped her arms around him again.

"I'll always love you, James Hiller, for the rest of MY entire life," she whispered back. He slowly laid her back down upon the bed and drew her closer to him, kissing her al over her body. She closed her eyes as the love and pleasure began to come back, letting everything else fade away..even her news. She would tell him later. There was no hurry now, she thought as she kised him back. No hurry at all. 

* * *

A long while later, Sarah was standing at the stove, finally being able to tear herself away from James long enough to make some more stew and heat it up on their Franklin stove. She touched her stomach as the news she HAD to tell James came back to her. She heared the footsteps of her husband as he came into the kitchen. He took her into his arms and kissed her cheek tenderly. He rested his nose in her hair. "Mmm...smells good, nice and fresh" he teased.

Sarah laughed. "That's my hair, silly," she took a spoon and dipped it into the stew. "Here, James, taste it." he did and smiled.

"Mmmm, that's good. MUCH better than anything the inns served! Anything I can help with?"

"Can you get some bread, please, James?" Sarah asked. James nodded, took out the bread and began to cut it. He set the bread on a dish and carried it to the table, along with some butter. Sarah followed and spooned the stew into two bowls, making sure to give James a much bigger share. James couldn't help but notice this.

"Have some more," he said, ofering her a part of his.

"No thank you, James, you've been traveling quite a long way. I'll have an apple or some cheese later."

"But, you've cooked all this and you're only going to have that? Honest, I'm not THAT hungry, have some more, please, I insist."

"No, James, that is very fattening, you need it more than I do, you travel more. I'll be fine, don't worry."

"I can't help BUT worry about you, Sarah. After all, I don't want you to waste away to nothing," he joked. 

Sarah smiled slyly. "Don't worry, James. As a matter of fact, I'll be gaining more wait before either one of us know it!"

James held in a laugh and dipped his spoon into the stew. "Well, I'd like to see how..." suddenly he stopped in midsentence, letting his spoon drop into the stew. He lifted his head and his mouth hung open as a thought came to his mind, a thought that made his insides quiver with excitement and quicken his pulse. Sarah stared back with happiness in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. "S....Sarah..." he whispered, "Are you saying..you..are ..are you..."

Sarah smiled even wider and touched her stomach happily, knowing his was thinking the exact same thing she was. "Yes!"

James practcally leaped out of his chair and held her in his arms. "A...a baby?" he whispered. "A baby?" 

Sarah nodded eagerly. "A baby," she answered. "We're having a baby, James! We;re going to have a baby!"

Tears formed in James's eyes as he took her in his arms. "Oh, Sarah.." he whispered with happiness and eagerness as he stroked her arms. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. "A baby.." he said again. "We're having a baby."

"Let's just say you gave me QUITE a going away present before you left on your assignment," she laughed.

James laughed and kissed her again. "A baby..I can't believe it." They shared another long, deep kiss. "I love you," he said. He reached over and touched her stomach. "I love you both."

Sarah smiled. "We love you, too."


	2. The Baby Shower

A few months later...

Sarah was finishing airing out her petticoats during her 'Spring Cleaning; when the mail came. She went to get it and thanked the mail boy who delivered it. He smiled. "I heared about your bundle of joy, congradulations. Take care of yourself!"

"Thank you very much," she answered politely. She took the mail and went inot the living quarters. Sitting on the couch carefully, she opened it. The first one was a letter from her mother:

Dearest Sarah,

Every time I write to you, I still find myself unable to believe it, my little girl is actually carrying a child! I pray that you and the baby are well. It is so hard to believe that I am to become a grandmother. I do feel old sometimes, I cannot believe this moment is about to happen! . If you need help with the baby my Dear, you know I am not that far away. I shall also expect to be present to help you give birth! I am not going to lie to you Dear, I know it will hurt, a lot, but the moment you hold that perfect person it will all be worth it. I know, I still remember when you were born, how perfect a baby you were!

How is James? I am tickled whenever you tell me of his reaction to this. I am sure James brought happiness to his own mother in the short time he had with her. 

I know in the last few months of this, you might be bedridden for a long period of time, and I hope you will write more to me when this time comes. How is your paper? I love every edition you and James send to me. I do hope you are both taking care of yourselves. Send my love to James.

I love you always. 

Your loving mother.

Sarah had to smile, her mother always seemed to fill her life with joy with each letter she sent to her. She laid the letter next to her and carefully eased herself up off the sofa. The doctor told her to take it easy now that she was carrying another human life within her. She went over to the writing desk to began to write her mother back when James came in. He smiled and kissed his wife tenderly. "Hi, Sarah."

"Hello, Love," she greeted him. "I've recieved a letter from Mother. She sends you her love."

"Thank you, and give mine to her. Sarah, I was at the tavern just now, you know where I go sometimes to have something to drink?"

"Samuel's place? Of course!"

"Well,his wife, Kathy, said she's got some news for us!"

"A story?!"

"I think so, she asked us to come down right away!" Sarah happily put down her pen and , with James's help, eased herself carefully out of the chair. They both went outside and James helped her up onto his horse.

"James," she laughed. "I'm perfectly capable of riding my own horse! The doctor said it's all right, I'm only three months along!"

"I know, but I don't want to take any chances," he explained, kissing her on the cheek."I just want to make sure nothing happens."

"I do not need you to look out for me, James. Thank you," Sarah said.

"Believe me, I know, Sarah, but I love you so much.I just want to make sure nothing happens. You're the most precious thing in the entire world to me, and I cherish every moment I have with you. Now that you're carrying our child, I want to make sure I spend every moment we have together near you as much as possible. Maybe this is a bit over protective..but it's only because I cherish you so much!"

Sarah's heart melted at these romantic words. "Oh, James..I love you too." She smiled slyly. "Don't just stand there, silly, come on up here with me!" James smiled and carefully mounted the horse behind Sarah. 

A little while later James and Sarah rode up to the door of the tavern. He carefully helped Sarah off and they both went into the door. James smiled at Sarah and opened the door, holding it open for Sarah. Immidiately a huge chorus of voices yelled 'SURPRISE!'and Sarah held her hands to her mouth. She slowly looked around at the many people that were inside the tavern, the Adam's's, Deborah Sampson, Molly Corbin, John and Martha Jefferson, Joseph Plumb Martin, the Ludingtons, Paul Revere and his wife, even Martha Jefferson. They all surrounded Sarah and began to hug her, kiss her cheek, congradulate her. She stared for a moment while James smiled down upon her happily. The tavern itself was decorated with bright paper decorations and there were plenty of good things to eat by the table where Sam and Katy were standing with huge smiles.

"Wh..what in the world.." Sarah began.

"It's a baby party," Kathy explained, coming over to Sarah and giving her a huge hug. "We've been planning this for days, ever since James came running in here, practically yelling the news."

"A baby party?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Yeah, you know, Honey, a party to celebrate you having your first child!"

"Yeah, we throw them al the time for friend of ours who are having chikdren," Kathy explained. "Just a way for al of us to get together and say 'congradulations' and celebrate this new life you're bringing into the world."

Sarah melted all over again. "Oh, that is just so sweet, you did all this for me?"

James put his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. "They were working on this ever since I told them our news."

Sam had to laugh. " Told us?! Try yelled it out! You should have seen hum, Sarah, he was bursting into the tavern all jumpy and filled with joy. He practially screamed to anyone who would listen how you were having a child. We had to calm him down he was just to excitied!" James blushed, embarressed as Sarah smiled up at him. He grinned and kised her cheek.

"Hey, it was one of the most important things to ever happen in my life," he explained as the others laughed. Kathy came over to Sarah and hugged her gentily. She took her hands and lead her to the brightly decorated chair that was at the head of a huge table leaden with al kinds of food."

"Hurry, now, you have presents to open!"she said happily.

"Gifts?" Sarah asked excitedly.

"Absolutely," Kathy said as she began to take the gifts from all the guests and began to set them down in front of Sarah. 

One by one Sarah eagerly unwrapped each and every nice present. The first one was a beautiful handsewn blanket from Mrs. Adams. "Oh, Mrs. Adams, it's so beautiful! I love it!" 

"I'm so glad, Dear. Nappy and I had fun making it for you. I remember when I made my very first one for MY very first!" 

"Unwrap mine next!" Kathy said, handing Sarah a small, rectangular box. Smiling, she took off the paper and grinned when she saw the lovely little outfit that was sitting there. 

"Oh, it's perfect, oh thank you!" 

"Here's a little gift from Thomas and me," Martha Jefferson said, handing Sarah a pretty package. She unwrapped it reveal diapers and many other diaper nessesities. She couldn't help but laugh hysterically. 

"Thank you so much!" 

"You're going to need every one of them, darling," Martha said. 

"Mine is next," Joseph said, as he lifted up a enormous package. She raied her eyebrows as she saw the sight of the gift. She reached over and took it happily. She had to set it on the ground, with James's help. She laughed all the while. 

"Goodness, whatever could THIS be?!"she asked hapily.

Sarah eagerly unwrapped the huge gift,and found a homemade rocking chair! She had to gasp. " Joseph, you made this?" she asked. 

He nodded. "It was fun, actually. But I can't take all the credit, actually Mrs. Adams helped give me the idea. She was teling me how babies do tend to cry a lot in the nighttime.." 

"So be sure you get a LOT of sleep right now!" Kathy teased, making all the women in the room laugh. 

"Anyway," he said in a loud, exaggerated way. "I thought you might like something that would help you get the baby to sleep faster so YOU can sleep!" Everyone really laughed at that. "Come on, sit down," Joseph said happily. "Try it out." Sarah, with the help of James, managed to sit down upon the chair and carefully began to rock slowly back and forth. "I love it, I love it," she said happily, laughing and enjoying it. "Oh, thank you, Joseph!" 

"You're welcome," he said happily. 

"Speaking of making things," John Adams said, coming forward with another huge gift, "Here's something from the boys and me," 

"Oh my, thank you, Mr. Adams," Sarah said, taking it and, with James's help, got up out of the rocking chair and unwrapping the next gift, a wooden rocking horse. 

"For when the child is a bit older," he smiled. Sraah went to him and kissed him on the cheek, hugging him happily. "Oh thank you! It's beautiful!" 

"Wow,I hope we can fit all this in the baby's rom," James said happily. 

"Now here's a little something from me," Molly Corbin said, handing her a small gift. Sarah unwrapped a homemade blanket in many colors.. "Oh, Molly, this is so lovely, oh thank you!" 

"You're welcome, Dear. I worked on it ever since I found out the news!"

"This is just something a bit silly," Sybil Ludington said, handing her another package. Sarah opened it up, inside was a small pairof shoes. Sarah couldn't help laughing. Sybil smiled. "Father and my brothers found them."

"They're so cute, thank you," Sarah said happily. Deborah Sampson then dragged in a huge present.

"Mine next," she said. Sarah laughed. 

"Oh my," she said. James helped her unwrap it to reveal a cradle. "Oh, thank you, Molly!" 

"You're welcome, Sarah. I got that from my Mama, that was my old cradle, take care of it, Honey!"

"I will," she said, hugging Deborah. Thank you."

"Now open mine," Abigail Adams said, dragging ut another gift that was covered in wrapping paper. Sarah gasped and unwrapped it happily to reveal a wooden crib set allover with white felt. White felt was even covering the bottom of the crib so no one could see underneath it. 

"Oh, Mrs. Adams," Sarah said, gasping at the beauty of it. 

"Do you like it?" 

"Oh, I love it!" 

Kathy cleared her throat and approached the crib. "And now. Ladies and gentilemen, Mr and Mrs. Hiller..for the biggest surprise of all!" She then removed the felt underneath the crib to reveal....Henri squatted down. He stood up happily. Sarah gasped. 

"HENRI!" she cried as he ran to James and Sarah, embraced then and kissed both of them on their cheeks. 

"Surprise!" he cried out. 

"But..when.."James said. 

"When James wrote to me about the baby, I decided to sail over and surprise you! I would not want two of my dearest friends to do something like this without ME there!" 

"Oh, Henri , it's so wonderful to see you!" Sarah said. 

"It sure is, how is France?" James asked. 

"Oh, I cannot wait to tell you all that is going on there.." he began.

"But before you start, can we have something to eat now?" Joseph asked, making everyone laugh.

"Mon a mi, I thought you would never ask!" Henri said, practically running over to the food table as everyone laughed, James siled and put his arm around Sarah.

"Same old Henri," he whispered to her.

"Yes," she agreed. "But I have missed him."

"I have as well," James agreed. "And with him being here he can tell us all about France for the paper!" Everyone moved over to the main table as a huge spread was set up. Sarah immidiately recognised the spread before her. 

"How beautiful," Sarah said with tears in her eyes. "It's a full tea party!"

"That it is," Deborah Samson said. "We wanted to do something that would make you feel more at home. We have cucumber sandwiches, egg salad, watercress, scones, cake, caramel sweets...."

"Oh, it's so lovely," Sarah praised. "Oh I haven't had a tea party in such a long time!"

Molly Corbin then sat Sarah down at the head of the table, handing her a cup. "Than sit down, honey, this is all for you!"

"Thank you, you're all so kind," Sarah said. "I shall never forget this day!"

  
  



	3. Talks

three months later...

Sarah was bathing in the matel basin, relaxing luxouriously. She smiled and touched her rapidly showing belly, knowing that in just a few months she wouldn't be able to enjoy such luxeries for quite a while. She leaned back in the tub and closed her eyes, running the washcloth over her shoulders. Suddenly the door opened and James entered, putting some towels on one of the chairs. He gazed upon his wife with love and tenderness, then snuck up on her and reached down, kissing her upon the top of her head. Sarah looked up at him. "Sir,"she teased, "may I remind you I am a happily married woman AND a soon to be mother?"

James smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, edging them up and up her body. "This is how you get that way," he whispered teasingly, making her laugh. She lifted her head and kissed him directly on his lips. She sighed and rested her head on his chest. James picked up the washcloth and started to wash her back. Sarah smiled and lifted up her hair.

"Thank you," she said.

James kissed her cheek. "You're welcome. How are you feeling?"

"All right," she touched her full stomach and sighed again. "But I must tell you the truth, I really am getting a bit nervous."

"I am as well," James agreed. "I mean, every time I see you and the baby gets bigger and bigger, it dawns on me again that you and I are about to be parents."

"The same thoughts come to me every time the child kicks," Sarah confided to her husband. She felt a gasp and touched her stomach. "It did it right now,"she laughed.

"Does that hurt?" James asked with concern. Sarah squeesed his hand reassuringly.

"No, Love, it doesn't," she said. "It just feels a bit strange..but at the same time I wouldn't trade a feeling like this for the world. But I still have these questions at the back of my head, will I be a good mother? Can I give this child all it wants?"

"Can I be a good father, will I be ableto provide for itsneeds?" Jamessaid. "It really hits me hard cause I never had a father."

Sarah touched his hand. "My Mother told me she had these exact same questions when she carried me." She lifted up one of her legs, and reached for the washcloth. James knew she could NOT reach her leg in her condition, so he raced over to the end of the basin and began to wash her foot for her. Sarah smiled tenderly at him. "Thank you, Love."

"Sarah?"

"Yes, James?"

"What DID your Mother say when you told her those things?"

"She said te best we can do is to have faith in ourselves and in God, and do the best we can, which I think we've always done."

James smiled. "I KNOW we have, Sarah, I know it."

A few days later Sarah was sitting with her mother at the table in their kitchen sipping tea and having one of their mother-daughter talks. Sarah couldn't help but notice that her mother was staring at her almost the entire time. Finallyshe coudln't help but ask, "Is something wrong, Mother?"

"No, Dear, why do you ask?"

"It's just that you keep staring at me, Mother."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dear. It's just that...oh, look at you.." her eyes couldn't help but well up with tears. "You..five months along..I still can't believe it," she took her hand. "My baby's having a baby. My little girl's not my little girl anymore.."

Sarah fought back tears of her own. "Oh, Mother, please don't cry. You know I'm always your little girl, no matter what."

Her mother smiled and squeesed her hand gentily. "I know my dear, believe me, I know. You know, my Dear, I still remember when you were born, and the doctor put you in my arms. You were so beautiful and so sweet and happy. I remembered your very first smile..how your eyes just glimmered, and shone. I decided right then and there that if all babies were as lovely and as sweet as you, I definitely wanted to have another. But, unfortunately, I was never able to."

Sarah couldn't help but smile at these tender words of love from her mother. But at the same time she had to tell her the truth. She took a deep breath and covered her mother's hand with her other one. "Mother.." she confessed. "I'm scared. I..I just don't know if I'm ready for this. James feels the same way as well..so many questions are going through our heads..will we be good parents, how will we know what to do, can we support this child,.."

Elizabeth looked at her tenderly, "I felt the exact same way when I was carrying you, all those questions were in my head as well. Will I be able to be a good mother.."

"But you've been a wonderful Mother!" Sarah cried out. "I couldn't ask for a better one! You've always been the first person I thought of when I woke up in the morning in Doctor Franklin's print shop! I've always known your loveand I know I can come to you for everything!"

Elizabeth smiled and kised her dear daughter on her cheek. "Thank you my Dear. Now, I'm not going to lie to you. Even though it's going to hurt....a LOT.....a WHOLE lot..the one thing this child will definitely have is a lot of love. And THAT, my Dear, is the MOST IMPORTANT thing in the entire world. Just remember that, if you give this child al the love in your heart, you will give it everything."

Sarah smiled, a bit worried. "Mother..just how muchy will it hurt?"

Elizabeth squeesed her hand tighhter. "Dear, it WILL really hurt, a lot. But I know you can do it, I'll be right here."

:James will be as well. He was trying to wrap me up in cotton even when I was only three months along! I swear, he is so wonderful, but so overprotective! He begged me to stay in bed today, but I just HAD to speak with you.":

Elizabeth laughed. "Your father was the exact same way. He loves you so much my Dear, and I can already tell he loves your child.":

Sarah touched her protruding belly. "I know, he loved this child..and so do I. The fact that there's a brand new life growing inside of me..it;s more incredible than any feeling I have ever had in all of my life. Every time the baby kicks or moves, I fel this way all over again. I feel so important and like I'm carrying the most precious thing in the world."

"My Dear, you are. When the baby is born, this feeling will be doubled..I garentee, you'll never want to let go if it," she put her arm around Sarah. " I still don't want to," both young women hugged tenderly. "Believe me, my Dear, I'll always be here for you. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Mother," Sarah said as she hugged her mother. She felt much better, and she waited for James to come home to tell him this wisdom her mother had given to her.


	4. It's Time!

A few months later....

The last of the boxes were loaded onto the wagon belonging to Abigail Adams. James stood by and watched carefully with Sarah by his side. He had been called away to report on a meeting of Congress and Alexander Hamilton had generously offered him the guest room at his home. As much as James was eager to cover this important story for the paper, his first thoughts were of Sarah, who was nine months along and was due to give birth any day now. He was seriously considering not going at all, even if it meant giving up this all too important story for the paper, his wife was FAR too important. Fortunately Mrs. Adams had offered to let Sarah stay with her and her family until he came back.

"Well, I think we're almost done," Mrs. Adams said. "Are you almost ready, Sarah?"

"Yes," she turned to James. "Really, James, you're being quite overprotective!"

"I want to make sure you'll be alright."

"But, James, the doctor says I won't be due for another few weeks, and I CAN take care of myself just fine, thank you."

"I know, Sarah, but I don't know how long I'll be gone, and I just want to make sure you're well looked after."

"James, I am fully capable of watching over myself! By the Lord, I'm not helpless, I have been watching myself and listeing to the doctor and I have been very careful, I'll be perfectly safe! You're foolish to worry."

Mrs. Adams had to laugh at this as she overheared this conversation. She came over to them. "Don't worry, Sarah, John was the exact same way when I was carrying my first one. I think al expectant father's are. He just wants to be sure nothing happens." She turned to James. "James, I promise, I'll never let her out of my sight the entire time she's with me. We'll be very close to our doctor and her parents are not that far away should anything happen.."

"But you'll be back WAY before then!" Sarah assured him.

"I pray God so," James said, embracing her. "Oh, Sarah, I hate to leave you in this condition.."

"But this is important, James, this story could REALLY help sell more issues of the newspapers! You NEED to go here, James."

"I only wish it didn't have to be right NOW. I wish I really could stay here with you.."

"Well you can't James, this paper is important.."

"YOU'RE important, Sarah, you mean so much more to me than any Congress meeting in the entire world!"

Sarah hugged him gentily." It's alright, James, really I'll be fine."

James turned toward the house. "Henri?" He called. "Are you ready?"

Henri trudged out of the house reluctantly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm eady," he sulked. "Don't know why I should urry, I'm not the one going to get the story.."

"Henri, come on, tis is important.."

"James, you're going off to report on this meeting, which is gooing to be ful of excitment and fun...and it's going to be so important.."

"Henri, I'm intrusting you with something important too. You have to watch over Sarah and make sure she's going to be all right. I'm counting on you, Henri. Sarah is the most important person in the entire world to me!! She menas more to me than anyone and anything in this world..."

"Even more than your paper?"

"ESPECIALLY the paper, Henri! What I'm doing is giving you more responsibility than I've ever given you before. I'm depending on you, Henri, I'm entrusting you with the most important job I've ever given you. It's up to you to make sure everything is going allright, can you do it?"

"I can do it, James!" Henri said, perking up. "I will not let you down!"

"Don't worry, James," Abby said. "Henri and I will be looking after Sarah and won't let her out of our sight!"

James looked slightly relieved. "Thank you," he said as he turned to his wife and tenderly hugged her. "Be careful' he whispered.

"I will, Love," she said. "Hurry home, James."

"As soon as I'm able,"he promised.

"Don;t forget to write me."

"Every single day," he said. "You're gonna be all right?" she nodded. "Sure?" she nodded again as he kissed her on her lips. "I love you.,"

"I love you, too," she said as they kissed tenderly again. Mrs. Adams took Sarah's hand as Henri followed behind her. She helped Sarah into the coach as James watched intently.

Sarah and Henri quickly settled down into the Adam's home and soon it became just like old times. The children were so happy to see them again and wasted no time in telling them all they had been doing. Henri would often be seen with the other children outside with their horses or flying kites, while Sarah would talk for hours with Abigail Adams, sharing all kinds of stories about the paper and either drinking tea or helping her sew. Mrs. Adams was happy to quell some of Sarah's fears about becoming a new mother and gave her all sorts of advice.

And every single day James kept his promise to write to her. She would wait eagerly to get them and as soon as she read them she would go up to her room to write him back. Every one of her letters ended the exact same way: 'The baby is getting bigger and bigger, Love. Every time the child kicks or moves I think of you. The Adam's send their love. I pray you are well and can be home soon.'

A few nights later Sarah managed to get herself up out of her bed and made her slow way over to the Adam's bedroom. "Mrs. Adams?" she whispered urgently. "Mrs. Adams!" Pardon me, please, Mrs. Adams?"

Mrs. Adams woke up ansd slowly sat up. "Sarah?" she mubled.

"I'm dreadfully sorry if I've woken you up, Mrs. Adams, I was just wondering.."

"Yes, Sarah?"

"Well...how much DOES it hurt when you realise you're in labor?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've swollowed a few knives and they are rolling around in my stomach!"

Abby lept out of bed. "It's time!"

"Oh, Lord!"

"Now, don't panic, Dear, when did you forst have thos pain?"

"About fifteen minutes ago."

"All right, Dear, lay down here," she helped Sarah into the bed. Sraah grasped her stomach.

"Mrs. Adams...it's happening again! Oh..oh...OH....OWWW!!!"she screamed, holding her belly as Mrs. Adams grabbed her hand. John Adams sat up at these screams.

"Abby, what's going on here?!"

"Sarah just went into labor!"


	5. Getting Ready

John sat up in bed. "Uh, oh!" He turned toward Sarah. "Sarah, quick, take my hand and squese it hard whenever you feel Any pain," she nodded and grabbed it while Abigail stood up and lit a couple of candles, one she left on the dresser, one she took in her hand. "Abby, wake up the children," John instructed. "We need all the help we can get right now!"

"My Mother..get my Mother..OHHHHHH, I want my Mother!!" Sarah cried out, holding her aching stomach in one hand and squeesing John's hand with the other. "Please, Mrs. Adams, get James..get my Mother.." Sarah screamed in pain.

Abby nodded quickly and raced down the hallway holding the candle. She stopped at the foot of the stairs that lead to Henri and her children's room. "CHILDREN!" she called. "CHILDREN COME DOWN HERE!! Cildren, come, NOW!! Wake up, wake up!!" The children came down the stairs, some rubing their eyes sleepily, some in alarm.

"Mother, Mother, what's the matter?" Nabby said alarmingly.

"Ohhh..ees too early, what happened.?" Henri said sleepily.

"Children, I need your help, Sarah has just gone into labor."

"Oh..that all.Sarah's gine into labor....SARAH'S GONE INTO LABOR?! Wait, that means she's gonna ave the baby! Sacre blu, this iees IT?! Oh, God, what.where..oh God..how did this hapen?! How did this appen?!"

"Do you want me to tell him, Mother?" John Quincy said.

"Quincy, this is no time for jokes," Abby scolded him. "This is serious, we have a houseguest in labor upstairs right now!" As if to ilustrate what she was saying, Sarah's screams of pain were heared from upstairs.

"All right, all right, now ust stay calm, stay calm....James left me in charge..I can andle everything..wel...maybe not EVERYTHING..but if we all stay calm, we're al right.." Henri stuttered.

"Henri, maybe YOU should stay calm," Nappy said.

"Oui, oui, good idea, fair enough, oui, I stay calm, I stay calm..I can." blindly he stumbled to the table in the living room and grabbed an apple from the table, taking a huge bite out of it nervously.

"I think we should all just stop standing around and see if we can fetch a doctor," John Quincy said.

"Oui, good idea, you take the horse and fetch the doctor, everyone else, DON'T PANIC!! PLEASE, get the doctor!" Henri practially screamed.

"Henri, PLEASE!" Abby said, gentily grabbing his arm and slaping his face gentily. "James brought you here to look after Sarah should something like this hapen. He's depending on you, he NEEDS you! We all need you." Henri swallowed hard.

"You're right, you're right. James IS depending on me, I am NOT going to let him down! Everyone, we can't let James down, we can't let Sarah down! We have to pull together!"

"Don't worry, Mother, we can handle it, we'll help you, we've got it under control," Nappy said. "Just tell us one thing.."

"What?"

"Tel us what to do!" Sarah was heared again from upstairs.

"Oh Lord," Henri said again, biting down upon the apple.

"Well for now a;ll we can do is keep track of the contractions and that will let us know how fast the baby is coming, get a doctor and let Sarah get as comfortable as she can get . Now listen, Nappy, Thomas, go fetch some spare blankets and some pilows and take them upstairs. Quincy, I need yoy to take the horse and fetch the doctor, now." Quincy nodded and raced to get is coatr. "Henri, you take another horse and go get Sarah's parents, you know their address?"

"Oui, I be espcially speedy!" Henri said, heading for the door.

"Charles, I need you to go the pump and fetch some water, but some in the bason and boil it, find the scissors and bring them all to me." Charles noded. "Fetch some more and I'll put it in the icebox so it can get cold. " Charles nodded.

"Mrs. Adams, how can you be so calm..Sarah's about to have a baby, right ere, right now!" Henri saod.

"Don't worry, I've done this myself five tiomes, if anyone knows anything about childbirth, it's me. Now, please fetch her parents!" Henro nodded and raced for the horse. Napy and Thomas came back with their arms ful of blankets and pillows. "Good, good, all right, now folow me, " as she lead them upstairs.


	6. Hurry!

Abby, Thomas, and Nappy made their way quickly to the bedroom where John was still holding Sarah's hand tightly. Sarah moaned loudly as another contraction came to her. "It's all right, Sarah, we're all here," she said. "Nappy, watch the clock, keep track of the contractions, Thomas, hold Sarah's hand while I set up the blankets and pillows."

"And I'll go get James," John said, getting up and reaching for his coat."

"He's with Alexander Hamilton..." Sarah gasped.

"I know where his house is, it's alright, Sarah, lay down, I'll go get him," He said, kissing his wife and going out the door for his horse. John Quincy came into the bedroom with a doctor next to him and Henri right behind him.

"Mother, I brought the doctor!"

"Nearly ran into me while bringing im!"

"Wonderful, thank you for coming out so late, I apologise if we've woken you up.."

"Quite all right, Mrs. Adams, babies don't have any sense of the time, I always say," he looked toward Sarah. "Hello,Mrs. Hiller, correct?"

"Correct, Doctor," Mrs. Adams said . Sarah then screamed in pain. "Contraction! It's all right, dear..Nappy, Thomas, how far apart are they?"

"Uh..about three feet,"Henri said nervously.

"No! I meant the contractions!"

"They're about ten minutes apart, Mother," Nappy said.

"Ten minutes..TEN MINUTES!! Sacre Blu, Mrs. Adams, do you know what this means...what does it mean?" Henri asked.

"It means the baby's on it's way here!"

"Sacre blu..all right, I go get er parents, I go get em," Henri stuttered as he ran out of the door, pausing only to grab an apple and bite into it on the way to the horses.

A little while later, Henri approached the house of Sarah's parents. He dismounted quickly and tied the horse to a post before he burst through the door. There he found Mr. Phillips having a very engrosing conversation with another man in the room. "I have asked you again, how soon can it be until you're able to fix those stables outside? I don't trust that door, it's too

loose."

"Well...as a rough estimate..I might have to charge you double the price I normally charge for such a serious job."

"DOUBLE?! You have Already bled me dry, I'm not paying you another cent!"Just then the horses outside whinnied wildly. "So..how muchy was that again?" he asked quickly, only than noticing Henri standing there. "Oh, Henri, hello, come in!"

"Mr. Phillips..quick.....Sarah..labor..you ave to come.." he tried to explain out of breath.

"Henri, slow down!" he instructed gentily.

"Dear, who is that?" his wife said, coming down the stairs sleepily, holding a candle. "Oh, helo, Henri."

"Elo, Mrs. Phillips..ave to come with me."

"What is he saying, Dear?"

"I don't really know, he came in here al out of breath."

She then looked alarmed. "Henri..is something wrong with Sarah?" Samuel's eyes then grew wide at this. Henri nodded quickly.

"Sarah..she is in labor! Went into labor right now, you ave to come!!"

Samuel breathed a sigh of relief. "Wel now..if that's all that's...LABOR?!" he said.

"Oui, right now!"

"Oh my Lord...Elizabeth, quick, get the bag from the bedroom!!" He jumped up and grabbed the coat from his rack next to the door. Elizabeth nodded a bit tearfully and raced upstairs to find it. Samuel raced up after her.

"Oh, Lord, Sarah..James..having a baby..."Henri said, pacing back and forth..nearly running over the worker. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm the handyman," he explained. "I'm here to fix the stables."

Henri looked at him standing right in the middle of the room, doing nothing. "You're doing a nice job," he said. Lady Phillips decended the staircase carrying a huge bag in her arms.

"Al right, I think IO do have everything..let's see....the baby blanket I just got finished knitting, baby clothes, pillows, sweetments, her old rag doll to hold and a bottle of wine."

"Where are you going, on a vacation?" the handyman asked.

Elizabeth ignored him as her husband came down after her, running in all dorections at once.

"I want you to do everything in your power to fix the stables..my daughter is going to have a baby!!" Samuel said, running out the door along with Elizabeth.

"Ey, wait for me!!" Henri said, rushing out to join them.

In the house of Alexander Hamilton, James stared outside his window, restless beyond his wildest dreams and unable to sleep, for once not out of excitement. Ever since he had left Sarah he had had a combination inside of him of both anticipation and deep worry. He only prayed she was alright..but something deep down inside of him tonight felt different. He knew he had to stay for the next part of the meeting but deep down inside he wished he didn't have to. He wanted to rush right outside and jump upon his horse that very minute and go straight to the Adams's. He'd give anything to be with Sarah right now. He jumped as the door to the bedroom opened slowly and Alexander Hamilton came in, smiling smugly. "In order for you to get a decent night sleep, you must forst get into your bedclothes, then get into the bed itself," he smiled.

James returned the smile slowly. "Sorry, Mr, Hamilton, I just can't sleep at all tonight. I keep thinking about Sarah..I know she's been on my mind since we left..but tonight I can't stop thinking, .worrying..I can't stop thionking that today I should be there with her." As if he were forteling the future, suddenly there was an urgent knock on the door. Mr. Hamilton went dowstairs. "Now, who could that be?" James followed. He opened the door to find John Adams standing there, out of breath. "Why, Mr. Adams, this is a surprise!"

"Very sorry to wake you up at this hour, Mr. Hamilton..may I see James?"

James came rushing down the stairs. "Yes, sir?"

"James, I need you to come with me right now."

James looked at him alarmed when he saw the breathless and hurried look in his face. What is it? Mr. Adams..is something wrong..what's happened to Sarah?!"

"Nothing, James..exceptfor the fact that she's in labor."

"She's..SHE'S IN LABOR?! THGIS IS IT..NOW?!"

"Now, James..if you want to see your child, James, we better get going!"

"Yes..yess..oh my God..oh my God..I'm coming.." Jams raced right upstairs for his bag.

John Adams paced up and down the hallway. "Abby and I planned for everything, every considerable thing..yet., we never expected Sarah to go into labor right in OUR OWN HOUSE!!"

"That's the one most people over look," Hamilton said, trying to make a joke. Jus then the dor opened and Hamilton's neighbor raced in'

"Good gracious, what on Earth is going on here, I can hear you from the house."'

"Very sorry to wake you up," Hmailton said. "But my houseguest's wife just went into labor."

"Oh...is that all...SOMEONE WENT INTO LABOTR?! God gracious.." he noticed John Adams. "Who are you?"

"Don't you recognise him?!" Hamilton said. "This is the Vice-President, Mr. Adams!"

"Uh..shouldn't he be a doctor?"

"I'm npot here to deliver a baby, I'm here to take him to my house."

"Oh..than..where's his wife?"

"His wife is down at Mr. Adams's house..that's wherew we all are heading now. Could you please watch the house while we're gone?"

"Oh of course, of course!" Just them James ran down the stairs carrying his coat.

"Hurry, hurry, let's go!" He nearly ran into the front door until Mr. Adams opened it for him and they raced for his hourse.

"Wait, wait, we'll take my carriage, it's bigger," he said as he raced for the stable. James and Mr. Adams followed.


	7. Detained!

A little while later the door burst open in the Adams's home, bringing Sarah's parents and Henri in with it. Abigail hurried toward them. "Hello. Good, you've made it."

"How far along is she?" Samuel asked worredly.

"I'd say about an inch or so, the doctor is already up with her."

"Thank Heaven," Elizabeth said.

" You can go right now, upstairs, first door on your right."

"Oh, thank you," Elizabeth said as she and Sam hurriedly raced upstairs. Henri collasped upon the sofa, out of breath. Abigail sat down next to him, putting her arm around him.

"I got them ere as soon as eye could," he gasped.

"Thank you so much, Henri, I can't begin to tell you how much we appreciate it." she herself leaned back upon the sofa cushions.

"This es not the normal way of giving birth, oui?' Henri asked jokingly.

"This is not exactly the way it's supposed to be." Abigail said. "There is supposed to be a midwife here..there is supposed to be a husband here..there is supposed to be a HOSPITAL here.."

"I'm sorry that I got so nervous before, Mrs. Adams," Henri said. "I promised James I would not be, I would be calm. I know exactly what you and Sarah must be going through...well..maybe not EXACTLY how you feel.." Henri stuttered. "But..I know this can't be easy for either one of you." He took a deep breath.

"Well, this could be good preparation for you for when you someday become a hasband and a father yourself."

"This..this whole thing..this is new to me..whenever something important appens Moses, or Dr. Franklin, Or James, Or Sarah, or Jabert was always there to elp me. I've never been the one in a position like THIS before..actually being responsible for someone.."

Abigail smiled and patted his cheek. "Well, it suits you, Honey,"

Henri smiled at her. "Do you think I andled this OK?"

"You handled this very well, Henri."

"Thank you, Mrs. Adams. Do you need me to do any thing else, Mrs. Adams?"

"Well, for now, all I need you to do is be calm and be ready for anything.,"Nervously she stood up and went to the window. "Oh,I hope John gets here soon with James, I know how badly James wanted to be there the MOMENT this happened and he will be broken-hearted beyond his wildest dreams if he does not make it.."

"Which way are they coming, Mrs. Adams?"

"The opposite from wench you came, I know James was staying with Alexander Hamilton.."

"Alexander Hamilton?! Oh no, sacre blu.."

"What is it, Henri?"

"Mesieur Pillips has said that he eared a cart has fallen down right on that path. There es no way to go around it, James and Mr. Adams will be stuck right on the road.!"

"Oh, dear, no! I just hope that';s not true!"

"I ope so as well, Mrs. Adams, I don't know what might appen if he es late and his dream is completely shattered.." Tears came to Henri's eyes..tears of worry and sadness.

James sat on the top of the carriage, drumming his fingrs along the sides. "Come on, come on," he mumbled. Of all the times for a cart to fall down right in the middle of the very road they were traveling! There was fruit and broken wod everywhere and no room to go around it. Basically, they were stuck ion the road...

While his wife was having a baby.

Their very first.

Without him.

"Come ON, can't you hurry and clean this up?!" James said angily. Ordinarily this would make a rather humerous story for the paper..but tonight James's mind was too preoocupied to think of anything else but Sarah. His sweet Sarah, rigtht now probably cringing with the unbearable pain he had heared all women go through delivering a child...and here he was, in the middle of Road Nowhere, looking at a guy pick up a broken fruit cart. He didn't want to sound inconsiderate or selfish, and he knew he and Alexander Hamilton and Mr. Adams should be helping the man pick up the wood and fruit, but he was too worried about Sarah to do anything else but think of her. He had heared the pain was so great that many women had died from it. On, no, NO PLEASE DEAR GOD NOO!!!" Had they dgone through so much to be married just to have her leave him?! He franticaly turned to Mr. Adams., who had his hands on the reins. "Mr. Adams, when do you think we might get there?"

"Wel, let's see...we're not moving..from the looks of things it doesn't look like they will be done cleaning this up soon...I expect we might get there...Thurday..Friday by the latest.."

James nodded, then suddenly stood up on the carriage. "HEY, CLEAR OFF THIS ROAD, MY WIFE'S HAVING A BABY!!!!" James slumped back in his seat.

"Great," he said. Alexander Hamilton reached over and patted his hand.

"James, you have to calm down. Don't worry, it wil all be fine."

"Everything's going to be OK,' Mr. Adams reassured him. "Sarah's going to be fine. She doesn't need you around when she's haing that child. Abby had three of our children without me. "He turned and saw the looks James and. "Well, you know what I mean!"

James turned to him. "I know Sarah can have our child fine without me there, Mr. Adams, Mr. Hamilton..it';s just that..Sarah and I have always had this deep spiritual bond..we've had it ever since the first time we met and the first week she stayed with us in the print shop. I cherish her more than I've ever cherished anything in the enire world...Sarah IS my world. I hear so many talks about a good number of women who've died giving birth, and I pray it won;t happen to Sarah..cause I can't live without her near me. She and I are a team, we've always been a team. We made this baby together, and we want to bring it into the world together. I know I can't do much for her..but this is the first child we have..and I pray God it won't be the last..I just want to hold her..I want to be there for her. She's the most imporant thing in my life and she's about to bring in the next one. I want to hold her hand as she and I become the first ones to see the child.....OUR child."

As soon as he had finished, there was a long silence ad Mr. Adams and Mnr. Hamilton looked upon onme another, taking in everything James had said.Suddenly they both stood up.

"CLEAR THE ROAD, HIS WIFE'S HAVING A BABY!!!!"

"GET THIS STUFF OUT OF HERE, GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!"

"MOVE THIS, HURRY UP,BABY!!!"

"THERE'S A BABY COMING, GET THIS JUNK OUT OF HERE!!"


End file.
